


coffee in winter air

by sharonsnatalia



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/sharonsnatalia
Summary: Coffee between two girls that need a break (and to kiss).





	coffee in winter air

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Kate's recent Hawkeye run. Spoilers for All New Wolverine as well, but those are more minor.

Small amounts of snow drifted down, landing on the grey concrete of the sidewalk and melting nearly as it hit the ground. Meteorologists predicted the snow would pick up later, leaving the sky hidden in a cloak of thick snow and the sidewalk coated in a dirt-ridden sludge. But that was an issue for further along in this tale. The city buzzed with life. Mothers herded children through crowds. People rushed to work, foam cups enclosed in gloved hands. Tourists stopped to gawk at curiosities every once in a while. A few c-list vigilantes patrolled the streets, eye peeled for the lower level villains that roamed the streets of the city.

Notable among those going about their daily business, a duo clad in purple sat in a cafe with a copious amount of coffee cups between them on the table. The purple they sported including bruised decorating their exposed skin in patches. A few of the bruises were in the sickly greenish yellow hue that indicated they were near being healed, no longer the bright hues of fresh bruises. Though, given the two archers in question, the bruises were to be expected no matter whatever scheme they were planning. 

“Are you seriously suggesting we split up, Clint?” Kate asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“Think about it. We can cover more land if we split up.” Clint said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

In addition to the coffee cups, some empty, between the two of them on the table, a mess of papers, pictures, and files took up most of the table. Covering part of the other papers, a map marked with different routes drawn in distinct colors. A laptop sat between them, and Clint typed as fast as he could. A purple duffel bag was pushed under the table, the occasional victim of Clint’s kicks. Our two favorites Hawkeyes were about to make a break in perhaps the most important case they’d ever dealt with: 

“We're just looking for a Christmas gift for Natasha.” 

“Which is why it’s imperative that we don’t mess this up.”

“Whatever you say.” Annoyance shined through her tone, though her accompanying eye roll was one of affection. “Why am I not surprised this is the super important mission you needed my help with?” 

They bickered for a bit longer before Clint left, muttering something about tasers under his breath. Kate stayed back for a bit, cleaning up the mess of papers and other things. 

She slipped her coat, put her laptop in the duffel bag, and grabbed the last of her coffee. When she pulled the door open, she saw two familiar faces.

“Kate!” Gabby beamed as she spoke. Then, she asked, “Can you stay and have some coffee with for a bit?” She looked up at Kate, eyes bright and expectant.

After a moment, Kate broke her gaze and shared a look with Laura. (She ignored the way her heart sped up when Laura’s dark eyes met her own. She also ignored the heat that rushed to her checks and the distinct possibility that America would somehow find out and make fun of her for this.) 

A crooked smile spread across her lips, and she turned her attention back to Gabby. “I’d be a lousy Hawkeye if I turned down coffee.” After she said that, she downed the rest of her coffee and tossed it into the trash can near the door. 

While Laura and Gabby went to order the coffee, under strict instructions to get Kate the drink with the most caffeine in it, Kate found a table for them. Once again, she pushed her duffel bag under the table. She leaned back in her chair, eyes drifting towards Laura almost without her own volition. 

Laura dressed practically, especially for the weather. Not that that shocked anyone, from what Kate knew about her. Laura was much more practical than most other people that ran around in leather and spandex. Jeans, a nearly black color, and a faded dark red shirt paired with a black trench coat and a scarf the same shade of red as the shirt. She wore a pair of platform boots. 

If asked, undoubtedly by America when she undoubtedly found out about this and teased her about, Kate would deny that her eyes wandered. But they did. For a moment, she cursed the trench coat that Laura wore. Abruptly, she turned her attention away from Laura when Laura and Gabby turned around with the coffees in hand. A slight red hue decorated her cheeks as she watched them walk to the table.

After she sat Kate’s coffee in front of her, Laura said, “What brings you back to New York, Kate?”  She held her own coffee in her hand, a scent of vanilla wafted from the foam cup. 

“Clint needed my help with something.” Kate said with a shrug. 

“Ooh, is it superhero related?” Gabby chimed up. Excitement shined through in her eyes, and she bounced in her not.

Kate laughed. “Unfortunately not. He needed help with Christmas shopping.”

As they spoke, time passed quickly. Within a blink of the eye, hues of orange, yellow, and pink signaled the fast approaching night. They sat and lost themselves in conversation, only occasionally getting up to get more coffee. Laughter echoed between the three, the sound one of the most notable sound among the ambient noise of the cafe.  The snow outside picked up, swirling in the heavy wind. Not one of the three noticed the ever-growing accumulation of snow on the grey concrete outside, 

“You’re Jewish?” Laura asked.

“Half. My mom was Jewish, and we haven’t really practiced much since she died.” Almost against her own volition, Kate reached up and traced the triangle necklace she wore. No matter how she got it, or her doubts about the truth of her mom’s death, the necklace was the only thing other than pictures that she had left of her mom. So, she wore it.  “I’m trying to practice more now.” She said, her shoulders shrugging.

Barely a beat later, Gabby launched into questions. Curiosity and childlike wonder. controlled her tongue, that Kate had learned when she first met Gabby.

Laura, from her seat across from Kate, watched the exchange. A ghost of a smile spread across her lips, barely there but noticeable on her lips. (No, Kate wasn’t staring her lips, thank you very much.) Something shimmered in her eyes, brightening them by a mere fraction. 

Kate met her eyes and found herself unable to place the emotion in her eyes. Still, it was beautiful, and she studied her eyes, then the rest of her face for a few more moments before turning back to Gabby, answering her questions nearly as soon as they were asked.

Throughout the conversation, Gabby did most of the talking, while Laura watched silently, only speaking up from time to time. Kate got the feelings most conversations with the two outside of a superhero context were carried out this way. Gabby led the conversation, bright and energetic as ever with her bright eyes and smile that reflected a kindness Kate didn’t often see in anyone other than Cassie. Laura remained a contrast to Gabby, more guarded, though Kate couldn’t help but find the slightest expression of emotion on her face beautiful, perhaps comparable to the stars if Kate had been a poet instead of an archer. 

Darkness colored the sky when they finally walked out of the cafe. During her time in L.A., Kate grew accustomed to the grueling heat. Even during the winter, she spent most of her days drenched in sweat while she was on stakeouts or tailing someone. Now, the biting cold felt foreign to her. Bundled in a heavy jacket, a scarf, a hat, and gloves, she felt as if she was a moment away from turning into a grape popsicle. 

“Where are you staying while you’re here?” Laura asked, her tone mostly neutral yet containing a hint of concern. 

_I’m staying with Barton,_ Kate meant to say, but Gabby spoke before she opened her mouth. “Do you want to have a sleepover? Our apartment is only a few blocks away, anyway.” She turned to Laura, “Please?”

Before she answered, Kate looked at Laura, waiting for some sign that it was okay. Laura was the adult after all.

“You don’t have to.” Was all Laura said.

“I want to.”

With that, Gabby grabbed Kate’s hand and rushed forward, towing Kate behind. 

“Be careful.” Laura warned. The warning, while partially due to Laura’s status as older sister, came with an unspoken _Kate doesn’t heal like we do._ (Kate was used to it. She hated being treated as if she was fragile, but people had done it since she first donned the moniker Hawkeye.) She walked a few steps behind them, aware of everything that could prove to be a threat (She always was.) occasionally speaking up when prompted. 

The walk to the apartment proved itself uneventful, mostly filled with excited comments from Gabby and Kate’s replies to said comments. 

Once in the apartment, Gabby began to gather whatever pillows and blankets she could find. She dropped them on the couch, arranging the pillows and blankets into a cocoon of warmth and fluff. The three of them ended up huddled on the couch, a Disney movie playing on the TV.

Kate rested her head on Laura’s shoulder. Her eyes drifted closed. 


End file.
